This invention relates generally to picks for playing a musical instrument and more particularly to a guitar pick holder.
Picks of the type used for playing a guitar or similar stringed musical instruments are small in size and are easily dropped while playing the instrument. Because of the small size and often neutral colors of picks, they may become lost when dropped causing a considerable delay in playing while searching for the pick or securing a new pick. Such delays can be the source of considerable embarrassment and annoyance to the player when the pick is dropped while performing.
Attempts have been made to remedy the problem of dropping the pick while playing. Reference may be had to Camsioni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,255, which shows a retractable guitar pick attached to the guitar. However, with such a design, there is a considerable length of cable which could interfere with playing. Further, because of the length of the cable, the pick will, if dropped, fall a considerable distance away from the guitar player's hand requiring a stoppage of playing while the pick is retrieved.
Occasionally, the player may switch from playing the guitar with his fingers to playing with a pick. Presently, the player must reach some distance away from the guitar to retrieve the pick from, for instance, his pocket or from between his teeth. Again, the player must stop playing for a time while the pick is retrieved. The same delay occurs when the player switches back to playing the guitar with his fingers.